memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
I'm a doctor, not a...
I'm a doctor, not a... is a famous catch phrase used in Star Trek. Originally used by Dr. Leonard H. McCoy in Star Trek: The Original Series, the phrase would live on in various other incarnations of Star Trek and be used by Julian Bashir and the Doctor, among others. This iconic phrase has also appeared in other media as a parody and homage to the show. Usage Dr. Leonard McCoy *"What am I, a doctor or a moon-shuttle conductor?" - (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") *"What do you mean what sort of work? I'm a doctor." - ("This Side of Paradise") *"I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer." - ("The Devil in the Dark") *"I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist." - ("The City on the Edge of Forever") *"Look, I'm a doctor, not an escalator." - ("Friday's Child") *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ("Mirror, Mirror") :*...To which Montgomery Scott immediately replied, "Now, you're an engineer." *"I'm not a scientist or a physicist, Mr. Spock..." - ("Metamorphosis") *"I'm a doctor, not a mechanic." - ("The Doomsday Machine") *"I will not peddle flesh! I'm a physician." - ("Return to Tomorrow") *"I'm not a magician, Spock, just an old country doctor." - ("The Deadly Years") *"I'm a doctor, not a coal miner." - ("The Empath") It is also interesting to mention that during one episode of ''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, DeForest Kelley stated the line "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer."'' Dr. Julian Bashir *"Garak, I'm a doctor, not..." - (DS9: "Past Prologue") *"I'm a doctor, not a botanist." - ( "The Wire") *"I'm a doctor, not an historian." - ("Trials and Tribble-ations") The Doctor *"I'm a doctor, Mr. Neelix, not an interior decorator." - (VOY: "Phage") *"I'm a doctor, not a voyeur." - ("Parturition") *"I shouldn't have to remind you: I'm a doctor..." – interrupted by Torres: "...not an engineer. Right, but..." ("Prototype") *"I'm a doctor, not a performer." - ("Investigations") *"I'm a doctor, not a counter-insurgent." - ("Basics, Part II") *"I'm a doctor, not a bartender." - ("Twisted") *"I'm a doctor, not a database." - ("Future's End, Part II") *"I'm a doctor, not a peeping Tom." - ("Drone") *"I'm a doctor, not a battery." - ("Gravity") *"I'm a doctor, not a dragon-slayer." - ("Bliss") *"I'm a doctor, not a zoo-keeper." - ("Life Line") *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ("Flesh and Blood, Part I") Based on The Official Robert Picardo website during ''Picardo's audition, he finished his audition with "I'm a doctor, not a nightlight."'' Others ;Dr. Phlox : "I'm a physician, not an engineer." - (ENT: "Doctor's Orders") ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] EMH Mark I : "I'm a doctor, not a doorstop." - (Star Trek: First Contact) ;[[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] EMH Mark II : "I'm a doctor, not a commando." - (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Variants The Original Series ;James T. Kirk: "I'm a soldier, not a diplomat." - ("Errand of Mercy") :"You keep saying that. Are you a doctor, or aren't you?" - ("Amok Time") ;Karl Jaeger: "I'm a scientist, not a military man." - ("The Squire of Gothos") The Next Generation ;Data : "I am an android, not a robot."- (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") -Spoken to McCoy after he falsely identified Data as a "robot". ;Mot : "I'm a barber, not a miracle worker."- (TNG: "Data's Day") Deep Space Nine ;Julius Eaton : "We're writers, not Vikings." - ("Far Beyond the Stars") ;Gaila: "I'm a weapons dealer, not a soldier." - ("The Magnificent Ferengi") ;Crewman Kellin : "I'm sorry captain, but I'm an engineer, not a magician." - ("The Siege of AR-558") ;Martok: "Why? You're a bartender, not a warrior." - ("Shadows and Symbols") ;Miles O'Brien : "I'm an engineer, not a philosopher." - ("It's Only a Paper Moon") ;Odo : "I'm a security officer, not a combat pilot." - ("Vortex") :"I'm not a god, I'm a security officer." - ("Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") ;Worf : "I am a warrior, not a murderer." - ("Broken Link") Voyager ;The Doctor : "It's a sickbay, not a conference room." - (VOY: "Caretaker") : "This is sickbay, not an arsenal" - ("Bliss") : "She's a counselor, not an engineer." - referring to Deanna Troi ("Life Line") : "This is a sickbay, not a dormitory" - ("Demon"} : "This is a Federation starship, not the Barge of the Dead!" - ("Repentance") ;Diagnostic Hologram : "It wasn't programmed to be a tenor. It was programmed to be a physician." - referring to The Doctor ::...To which Kes replied, "What's wrong with wanting to be more than that?" :"I'm a diagnostic tool, not an engineer." - ("The Swarm") ;Neelix : "I'm not a fighter, I'm just a cook." - ("Homestead") ;Tom Paris : "I'm a pilot, Harry, not a doctor!" - ("Message in a Bottle") ;B'Elanna Torres : "I'm an engineer, not a costume designer." - ("Virtuoso") Apocrypha ;Kira : "I thought you were a doctor, not a hacker." (Proud Helios 260) ;Miles O'Brien : "Dr. Bashir, you're a doctor, not a first-contact specialist." (Valhalla 19) ;McCoy : "You're a doctor, not a Horta." (The Return 268) talking to Bashir. ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not a computer." (Avenger 350) ;EMH as McCoy : "I'm a doctor, not an interior designer." (Avenger 351) ;McCoy : "I'm a doctor, not a sideshow." (Avenger 354) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not an archaeologist." (Wildfire 118) Related Topics * 47 references Category:Star Trek de:Ich bin Arzt ... es:"Soy un doctor, no..."